Touched By An Angel
by UndesiredBeauty
Summary: sasuke is the guy that all the girls want to date but his whole life turns around from a dream with a pink haired girl. and now the girl is going to his school. and his goal is to get her to be his. but shes taken. now hes all alone or is he? lemon in ch4
1. the new girl

**THIS IS THE SAME STORY AS BEFORE ITS JUST THAT I HAD TO RESUBMIT IT CUZ THE DOCUMENT GOT DELETED. I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! LOOK ILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU BY ADDED TWO NEW CHAPTERS. OK? JUST PLEASE DONT BE MAD AT ME.**

**SOMEDAYS I WISH NARUTO WAS MINE SO I COULD RAPE KIBA!!!!!!!!!!**

_Are you sure you want to do this? I guess I could've told her that it was going to hurt cuz she started screaming. I looked at her beautiful pink strands of hair. She seemed to be yelling my name. But I couldn't quite understand what she was saying. She grabbed a hold of my wrists and yelled in pain. It was easy to see that this was her first time._

I woke up again scared as hell. I keep having those weird ass dreams where I keep screwing this girl with pink hair. To tell you the truth I don't know anyone with pink hair. Maybe it was a sign. Yeah a sign that I'm screwed up in the head. Or the fact that my stupid ero-sennin sensei teaches sex-ed. I swear he looks at girls naked. And it just scares the shit out of me.

Back to the whole pink haired maiden. Seriously I don't know the girl. I don't know who she is or why dream about her. She just comes to me like a dog that's lost. Does she go to school here? Is she a friend of the dobe?? Well who ever it is she's pretty damn hot. Really hot.

"Hey teme are you all right?" Naruto yelled throwing a pillow at me. No were not brothers I totally hate him. He pisses me off so much its not even funny! He looked at me funny again. You know the what-the-hell-happened-to-you look. I shot him a don't-bother-with-me look.

I knew I should've stayed at home instead of going to the dorms. That way Id only have to see him nine hours a day. But I guess I can deal. I mean I am the best looking guy here. There are other good looking guys but every girl seems to go for me. Except for Temari and Hinata they're taken by Naruto and Shikamaru.

I got out of bed and sighed. What another day this was going to be. Girls chasing me all over the place and the whole thing is just stupid. But I have to say that my least favorite fan girl is Ino Yamanaka. She scares the living shit out of me. All she ever does is follow me. And its kinda annoying.

As soon as I got into the shower I could've sworn that the dobe was in with me. I really could've sworn. But it was the room over. What ever Shikamaru and Temari were doing this early is beyond me!!!!!!!!! Those two are really passionate. I mean really. Once Temari sucked Shikamarus cock in the middle of class.

Thank god though that was last year. Once I got out of the shower I expected Naruto to be long gone. So I came out with out a towel on. And came face to face with Hinata. She blushed and I ran back into the bathroom. Me and Hinata were going out before Naruto came here. Her shyness was perfect for me.

Don't get me wrong I am a really nice guy. But if you get me pissed off I swear I will rip you apart. Which is exactly what I wanted to do to Naruto right then. All because he had to let Hinata into the room right when I got out of the shower. Sometimes he gets me so pissed off. But either way he is an ass no matter what.

**BRING BRING BRING !!**

Well better get going. I have the stupid pervy sage today. As I walked into the classroom there was a girl sitting in my seat. Now everyone knows that the only seat on the back is mine. Well that and if a person wants to sit by for a little action but whatever. And let me tell you it wasn't any girl. The girl had pink again _pink _hair. Exactly like the girl in my dream. Uhhh hello earth to you people reading this the girl had pink the one I told you about in my dreams!!!!!!!!!!

Anyway when I got to my desk the girl just smiled sweetly at me. "Uhh hello. I'm Haruno Sakura. I just moved here. Nice to meet you." "Oh your new that's why you're sitting in my seat. I'm Uchiha Sasuke by the way." Sakura widened her eyes and started banging her head on the desk. "GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!!!!!" She cried. Well almost cried and she didn't hit her head on the desk and she didn't yell gomen three times she once. Hey I'm a liar what can you do.

But I seriously swear this girls a total EMO. I mean you can tell just by the clothes she's wearing. A black and blue shirt that says "Die hard rock fan" and it showed her stomach and some of her tits. Then she wore tight black jeans that made her as look big. Her shoes were black and red DCs and to top it all off she had a black and white wrist band over her right wrist. And all this dark makeup.

As she got up I started to worry "Oh its okay here pull up another desk. You can sit by me." She cocked an eyebrow at me rolled her eyes and pulled up a desk. She looked at me weird but I only get this weird look from my fan girls. Please god no tell me she's not going to be a fan girl!!!! "Hey earth to Sasuke. Are you all right. Good I thought I lost you for a second."

As the pervy sage walked in Sakuras eyes went to me. "Hey you know your pretty hot for a guy who's well you." "Wow!!! You know that is the best I ever got from anyone. Ill give you a ten outa ten for that."

"Hey well at least I don't have girls up my ass all the time."

"Oh well you will."

"What do you mean I will?"

"Well first of all I meant guys will be up your ass. And second of all with a body like that there will be guys who might want to rape you."

"Oh." Sigh "I guess its just like my old school."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well at my last school there was this guy named Zaku and he was totally into me and everyday he would try to molest me. And that's one of the reasons why I moved."

"Oh I see so if I-I mean anyone tries to rape or molest you you'll move again. Am I right?"

"Yep you nailed it." She said that with a sad look on her face.

Suddenly I got an idea "What if I said that if you stick with me Ill make sure no one tires to hurt you."

"Are you serious? You wont let anyone hurt me."

I nodded my head yes. By this time tomorrow or by tonight Ill get Sakura to be mine.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I REALLY NEED TO KNOW IF THIS IS GOOD!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. a misconseption

**SOMEDAYS I WISH NARUTO WAS MINE SO I COULD RAPE KIBA!!!!!!!!!!**

"Oooooh Sasuke-kun!!!!!" Again I get mauled by the blonde headed girl. All the time Ino wont leave me the hell alone. "Ino will you get off of me. Im busy." I said as calm as I could be but I have a short temper.

"So are you guys dating?" Sakura asked resting her head on her hand. She pulled a silver ipod and put the ear phones in. She blasted it loud so I could hear I guess. I couldnt listen well cuz I had Ino screeching in my ear. By this time well after the 62nd screech I got irritated. "Ino get the hell off of me I dont like you and I never will!!"

Tears formed in her eyes. I guess I went over board. Just a little. She looked hurt but whatever. "Hey Sakura are you staying in the dorms?" I asked trying to sound interested. She didnt hear me so I yanked a bud out and asked agian. "Are you staying in the dorms?" Sakura rolled her eyes"I guess if it makes you happy."

I tried to look happy I really did but it didnt happen. Soon after Kiba and his girlfriend Yoshizuke came in. "Kiba why arent you happy? Im having your child." "I am happy but Im also confused. I didnt mean to get you pregnant. Im sorry." WOW!!!!! Kiba got her pregnant? Dudes shes like only 16. Thats wow.

A guy who we call sandman because he lives at the beach basically walked in. I think Sakura saw him and showed affection because she sounded really excited when she asked me his name. "Oh my god!!!! Sasuke isnt he just the sexiest man ever!!!! Whats his name?" I sighed deeply."His name is Gaara. Everyone calls him sandman. Want to kn----- damn!" Fuck the one person I didnt want to lose her to. Great! Absolutly great. There goes my dream girl. Shit.

**BRING BRING BRING BRING**

Why does everything go the opposite way for me? Nothing ever goes right. I Pulled out my ipod clutch and put the ear things in my ears. I put on the song "Teenagers" because my band needs to know how to play this for the gig we have in four months.

**They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies on the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you son  
So they can watch all the things you do **

**Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
Cause they got methods  
Of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip off your heads  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine**

**They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me**

**The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did**

**They said now teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me **

**Whoa yeah!!!**

**They said now teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me**

**All together now,  
Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me**

**Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me**

Ichose that song because it has alot of meaning but oh well. You dont really want to listen to me riot. As I walked to my locker I saw Sakura and Gaara already kissing. And you know whats worse this time I could hear her ipod she was listening to "Dance Floor Anthem(I Dont Wanna Be in Love)."

**She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
than he gave she's looking for **

**He calls her up  
He's trippin' on the phone now  
He doesn't want her out there  
And alone now  
He knows she's movin' it  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's losing it  
She don't care**

**Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
to the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love**

**He was always giving her attention  
looking hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated  
By most suckers hated  
That girl was fine  
But she didn't appreciate him**

**She calls him up  
She's tripping on the phone now  
He had to get up  
And he ain't comin' home now  
He's tryin' to forget her  
That's how we come with him  
When he first met her  
When they first got together**

**Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love**

**feel the beat now  
If you got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love**

**To the beat (x3)  
You got nothing to lose  
Don't be afraid to get down**

**We break up  
It's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay, let it go  
Get out there and find someone**

**It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here  
Get off the wire  
You know everything is good here  
Stop what you're doin'  
You don't wanna ruin  
The chance that you got to  
find a new one**

**Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
feel the beat now  
If you got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love**

**Now you know what to do, so come on feelin' good**

What the hell? If she doent want to be in love why the fuck is she kissing Gaara? Dammit why am I feeling so fucking jealous? I opened my locker and a note fell out. _**Meet me by the big clock outside the cafeteria after school.**_Ok what the hell? I looked at the note one more time. Eh what the hell it could do me good. I got my books and slammed my locker shut.

How will I get her now? Dammit. I guess I can be a little cold hearted. Still how can I Uchiha Sasuke lose a girl? I dont know.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!! OR ILL PUT AN EVIL CURSE ON YOU!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOOOOHHHHHHH NO SERIOULSY I WANT ATLEAST FIVE REVEIWS FOR THIS CHAPPIE!!!!!!!**


	3. the notes holder

**DAMMIT!!!!!!!! I LOST THE ORIGINAL THIRD CHAPTER!!!!!!! GREAT NOW I HAVE TO REDO THE WHOLE CHAPTER!!!!!!! WHICH TOTALLY SUX COZ I HAD ALOT OF SECRETS IN THAT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!! BUT I WILL DO MY BEST!!! ALSO I HAD TO GO TO THE OPTOMOTRIST COZ I HAD TO GET GLASSES... ALRIGHT ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING HERES CHAPTER 3...**

Once school let out I went right to the huge clock outside of the cafeteria. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary but something didnt feel right. It felt like I was being watched but by who? I couldnt say. It was like I really dont know. I waited for what seemed like an hour. As I turned to leave I heard coarse breathing behind me. I turned my head slightly and saw the girl of my dreams standing there with a blood stained shirt. I cocked her eyebrow. I was really positive that Ino had sent this letter, so you can guess why I was surprised. I grinned. "So where is your boyfriend? Did you get rid of him that easily? You seemed pretty happy making out by my lock-"

"Will you shut up." My eyes grew wide. "I originally came here to tell you that I thought you were a perverted asswhole. But now I came here to tell you that you were right. I should've stuck around you." Sakura looked like she was about to cry. I was afraid to ask but I did anyway, "Why? What exaclty happened? Where is Gaara? And why the hell is there blood on your shirt?"

She dropped her head, "Thats why I came to you know. You see Gaara forced me onto his bed. He wanted to rape me and I immediatly thought of Zaku and I did something that I thought I would never do."

I looked sorry,"Exactly what did you do?"

Tears started coming down her face. "I-I-I killed him! I didnt know what to do so I cracked and I- Sasuke I dont know what to do?!" She fell to the ground with her face in her hands. Know I have never been known to be a gentleman, but this was a rare case where it felt right to be the big man.

I knelt down and out myhand on her shoulder and smiled, "Thats what I was going to tell you, but you ran off to see your dream guy. Gaara is a sex crazed fucker he'll do anything to bed a babe." She took her face out of her hands and looked at me. Those emerald green eyes were even prettier when she cried. Sakura wrapped her arms around me and cried into my chest. Now normally when a girl did this I would have laughed and threw her off, but as I said before I liked Sakura. But I had to feel sorry for the poor girl I mean this was only her third day here. Oh did I forget to mention that? Oops!

I very wantingly wrapped my arms around her. Which I think only made her cry harder... "Sakura... I think you need to get some rest... I mean you look terrible." But I really didn't mean it like it looks. I mean her face was really messed up and dirty. To tell you the truth she looked like shit. Her shirt was covered in blood and dirt. Her pants were obvioulsy trashed as well, but the only thing that really seemed to be her ass. Look dont call me a perverted bastard all right. Remember I do have feelings.

She looked at me. I half-smiled at her. It looked like she she was trying to smile as well. She ran her hand through her hair. "I cant go back to my dorm..."

I was kind of surprised. "Why cant you go to your dorm?"

She lowered her head, "I cant go back because I was in the same dorm as Gaara." My eyes widened. She was living in a room with that guy??? What the hell was wrong with her??? Everyone and I mean everyone knows that Gaara is only a guy that like eats, sleeps, breath sex. That guy was more psychotic than my brother. My brother is in a psyche ward, because he tried to kill me to get like this special power or whatever. He also like lives in a fantasy ward. He thinks hes going to meet Yuri Lowenthal. (Thats kind of ironic coz he plays Sasuke!!)

I put my hand to my chin and sighed. "I guess that since you have no where to go... you can stay in my dorm." Her face lit up like a lighter,"But only for a little while though."

She smiled a wide ass smile. "Arigatou. I guess. But dont try anything that would make me want to go away."

I laughed,"Dammit! And here I thought that you would be up to anything." Sakura cocked an eyebrow, "Hey, I wouldnt do that! I'm no that type of person."

Sakura got up and smirked,"Of course you arent."

"What I'm not!!! Fine I'll show you I'll take you to my dorm right now!" Wow what an idiot I felt like just then. What I said didnt even make sense. But yet she go the nerve to laugh right to my face. I grabbed her arm, which I guess she wasnt ready for, coz she jumped. I laughed,"You dont know where it is. But if you would like to lead the way then be my guest."

She stuck her tongue out at me. Which made me laugh. "Well unless you want me to get us lost then lets go." I smiled. No girl has ever joked around with me like that. So it was kind of like a first for me.

"Fine." I said it jokingly, but I think she got the point. We went to the Fredrick Hall, which is where my room is. I unlocked the door surprised to see the dobe wasnt there.

Sakura smirked,"I thought you also had a room mate. Whats the matter kill him?"

"Surprisingly no! But thanks for giving me the idea." I mumbled as Sakura sat down on my bed. I went to my dresser and pulled out a shirt and a pair of jeans. I threw them at her and she tilted her head. "For you to change into. I dont have girls clothes all right."

"I was just kidding. Jeeze. I wouldnt think that you would actually bed a girl." Sakura said swaying her hips as she walked past me. Dammit shes playin with me right??? Shes just playing with me. Nothing to really get worried over. At least I think it isnt.

I was getting tired of waiting for Sakura so I pulled out my iPod and went to My Chemical Romance and played "Famous Last Words"

Now I know,  
That I can't make you stay.  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your,

And I know.  
There's nothing I can say.  
To change that part.  
To change that part.  
To change.

So many,  
Bright lights to cast a shadow,  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding?  
I'm incomplete.  
A life that's so demanding,  
I get so weak.  
A love that's so demanding,  
I can't speak.

I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home.

Can you see?  
My eyes are shining bright,  
'Cause I'm out here, on the other side,  
Of a jet black hotel mirror,  
And I'm so weak.  
Is it hard understanding?  
I'm incomplete.  
A love that's so demanding,  
I get so weak.

I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home.

I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,

Nothing you can say can stop me going home.

These bright lights have always blinded me.  
These bright lights have always blinded me.

I say.

I see you lying next to me,  
With words I thought I'd never speak,  
Awake, and unafraid.  
Asleep, or dead.

'Cause I see you lying next to me,  
With words I thought I'd never speak,  
Awake, and unafraid.  
Asleep, or dead.

Sakura walked out of the bathroom dressed in my clothes. I pushed pause and looked at her and laughed. My clothes fit just perfectly. Which was very surprising because they went along her curves. Snuggling every inch and everything that she was doing. She looked at me with her hands on her hips as if to say"stop fantasizing and get back to reality"

I shook my head,"What I wasnt doing anything."

"Sure you werent. By the way your clothes fit me perfectly. I thought you said that you didnt have girls clothes?" She smirked.

"Ooooooooooooohhhhhhh, ouch! That hurt!" I pretended to get kicked in the stomach. She laughed at that, which made me laugh. She walked closer to me, and my laughing got a little weaker. But Sakura on the other hand was still laughing hysterically. Everytime she got closer to me, my laughter got quieter and quieter till i wasnt laughing at all...

Sakura was a foot away from me and it made me tense. My cock was getting hard at that very moment. She looked at me seducivly,"Whats wrong? I thought you were the big shot at this school?"

"No, I'm not a big shot. I'm just a guy who happens to be good looking and gets alot of girls." I think I was sweating.

"No no Hinata, I think w-" The one time I'm actually happy to see Naruto. "Woah! Sasuke if you wanted privacy you should have locked the door." Hinata blushed and turned away.

**OOOOOOOOKKKKK!!!!!!!! IM GUNA LEAVE A CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!! I AM SURPRISED COZ THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPPIE I HAVE EVER DONE!!!!!! AND IM THINKING ABOUT PUTTING A LEMON IN THE NEXT ONE!!! AND I THINK ILL MAKE DETAILED O.o... SO IF YOU WANT ME TO THEN SAY SOOOO!!!! REVIEW!!!! OR EVIL MONKEYS WILL KILL YOU!!! **


	4. The Unexpected Visitor

**I LIED…. I'M NOT MAKING THIS A LEMON CHAP… BUT IT WILL BE A SEMI-LIME!!!! LOLZ :EDIT: I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR FAR TOO LONG MY FRIENDS… IT ONLY TOOK SOME REMINDING FROM KITTEN TO MAKE ME REALIZE THAT I HAVE TO UPDATE ALL OF MY STORIES!! ^^ SO THANX KITTEN :::::12/23: I JUST GOT A REVEIW ABOUT THE UNDERLINE STUFF... I WAS LIKE WHAT??? SO I HAD TO REUPLOAD THE CHAP ^^ SO THANKS kattylin FOR TELLING ME THIS:::::**

Naruto looked at me then at Sakura. I looked at Naruto then Hinata.

"Hey dobe what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were staying the night at Hinata's?" I asked not really happy and thankful that they were there.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well I was but I needed to get my clothes. And then we were going to go to her dorm." Hinata waved at Sakura. She cocked her eyebrow. Sakura looked at Hinata very suspiciously, and it made Hinata get scared. Sakura somehow managed to smile.

"I-I-I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?" Hinata asked hiding behind Naruto.

Sakura smiled and looked at me. My eyes were still focused on Naruto, who was packing things in his duffel bag. I cocked an eyebrow when I saw him out in four condoms. He looked at me and winked. I think we have at least 14 left. That means I have to buy more. Naruto nodded as he and Hinata left.

Sakura looked at me, "Well they are gone.. so what should we do?"

I shook my head to get back to reality. "Umm... I really don't know? What ever I guess. Why? What did you want to do?"

She smirked and I got the idea. Sakura sat on my bed and started going through my Cd's. Me eyes widened when she pulled out the Spice Girls first album. I rushed over there and grabbed it out of her hands. I also felt my cheeks get hot. "That dumb ass has to stop leaving his shit around my room."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow. I laughed and she smiled. I sit on the bed next to her. Her head goes down as if to say that she was embarrassed by something. I turned to her and took my left hand. With my index and thumb I took a hold of her chin. Did I mention that her skin was about as soft as a baby's? If not well it is.

She smirked. Was she shy about something? I got the courage to say, "You know I was right to wait for a girl like you." Her face was as red as a cherry.(A/N: did i mention that i have the hugest cherry phobia!! i do its scary!!) Sakura opened her mouth but closed almost automatically. I took the time to push my face forward. She as well did the same. It seemed like only a few milliseconds later that our lips touched.

Her soft, plump, pink lips formed perfectly with mine. We stayed in that position for what seemed like a minute. That is until I swiped my tongue across her bottom lip. Sakura seemed a little reluctant, so I swiped my tongue across her lip again. She chuckled and opened her mouth slightly. I pushed my tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch. I felt her hands touch my neck. Then soon after her arms were around my neck. I myself wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

My mouth closing around her tongue, and her doing same. We parted for a few seconds to catch our breath, then our mouths met again. Once we got comfortable again, I pushed her down on the bed. I took that time to take my hands and explore the entire top part of her body. I felt goose bumps go up her arm, but she didn't move a muscle. OK lie, her tongue did. She moved her hands all around my back.

I could tell that both of our lungs needed air, only because her breath was getting jagged. The only thing is she's the one that pushed me away.

"Sasuke, I don't know why... but I feel like I must have you inside of me." She whispered between breaths. Oh come on now you know I had to smirk at that.

"You don't think that we might be going a little too fast?" I asked with a little bit of worry in my voice. Hey, I had to make sure that she wasn't going to be the kind of girl that would sleep around. Can't have that, now can we?(A/N: if any of you had seen Saved By The Bell then put in a Zack Morris smirk right there.)

Sakura chuckled and put her hands up my bare back. It felt so good, but so wrong at the same time. She moved one of her hands to the crook of my neck, and pulled me down.

She half smirked when she started kissing me again. I had my elbows bent on the bed to keep myself from falling on top on her. I felt her teeth scrape against my tongue.

I felt my shirt going halfway off my back, so I guessed she wanted it off. As I tried to do it though she laughed.

"What is so funny?" I asked with my mouth still on hers.

"I can't get this off with you kissing me!" As I lifted my mouth away from hers, she had this huge smile across her face. Her hands were still on my shirt not letting go.

"I have to take this off, Sakura. Let go!" I grumbled.

Sakura laughed, "But I wanted to take it off." I rolled my eyes and let her have her way. I felt my shirt go off me. Exposing my back, chest, and abs. Sakura looked at me in awe. I loved that look on her face, so I had to kiss her. Her reaction to it was perfect.

My hands explored her entire core. She once again pushed me off again, but what she did was something I thought she would never do- OK I did. She folded her arms around her waist and gripped her shirt. Sakura began to pull her shirt off in a one move motion basically. Once she pulled up to her head I lost it. Then she pulled the shirt off. I glanced down at her boobs. Her bra was a lime green with purple polka-dots.

Her breasts look like they were a size 16-B or higher. Yeah, yeah I know, how would I know? I guess I did lie a little... I mean I have slept with other women. Most of them were apart of the Sasuke fan-club. And Hinata... I guess. But anyway, she smiled as if I was thinking anything other than fucking her.

I wanted her bra off so bad. I wanted to touch her nipple, but she wouldn't let me.

She smiled her little girlie smile. And what can I say? Well, I say that it turned me on.

Her boobs has a light tan, not like the rest of her body. Which was almost dark but tan enough to pass for a Hawaiian.

I looked at her, then at her breasts and pouted.

"What?" She asked covering her breasts with her hands. Which again only turned me on.

"C'mon let me touch 'em," I said very seductively. Dammit she got me started and I can't stop.

She gave in to damn easy. As she took her hands off of her breasts, I put my lips to her right nipple. A moan let out of her lips. I began to massage the left breast with my hand. More groans left her lips.

I moved from her breast to her neck. As I began to lick and suck, she almost cried out in ecstasy. After a few minutes I let go and examined the nice, purple circle that I had left on her neck. Once I was satisfied, I moved on to her bottom area.

I began pulling at the zipper on her pants. Well, er, my pants. She gave me a smile. It was a weary smile. I undid the button and began pulling down her pants. I ignored the erection growing in mine, and I threw the pants off the bed and onto the floor.

I had to love her panties, or should I say thong. It was pink, see-through, and it matched her hair. She grabbed my hair and I looked up.

"What?" I asked not knowing what would lie ahead.

"Not yet, please. I wanna play with you." She smiled playfully. I gave in.

I switched positions with her, so that she was on the top. She played with my zipper, after a few seconds she pulled it down and undid my button. She wasted no time pulling my pants down, 'cause she had them off within seconds. She smiled at my boxers. Damn! I forgot I had these on! They were my pink unicorn ones.

She threw her head back and laughed. I smirked. "What you haven't seen a guy wear pink underwear before?" In that instant she stopped laughing. She looked at me with disgust, I had her. She never seen a guy with pink underwear!

There was a slight blush on Sakura's face, "I have, just not ones with unicorns on it." I raised my eyebrow, she wasn't very convincing. "What? I'm telling the truth!" I only stared at her with a huge smirk on my face. She looked at me and smiled back, I was defeated by her smile once again. I gently pushed my face towards hers. She too did the same, it was like we were on the same wavelength.

I heard a knock on the door, I ignored it. I kept my focus on Sakura and she did the same for me. The knock was louder now, so I climbed off of her, and walked to the door. I opened it and there was one of the people I didn't want to see at all. He had long black hair, and onyx eyes like mine. He wore a shirt with red clouds on it. He would look exactly like me if he didn't have the girlish tones to his body. Remember that psycho brother I told you about. Yeah, well he's standing right in front of me.

"Hey Brudder!" He said coming into the dorm as Sakura quickly covered up. He took a seat on one of the chairs. "Dey letted me out urly." I sat quietly on my bed.

"Why exactly did they let you out early Itachi?" I asked as he stared at Sakura. "Sasuke, I thought mudder said no girls. What wood dad think?" I let out a sigh as he said those words. He doesn't remember what happened to my parents because he was the one who caused it… Let me just say he wasn't like this his whole life. The accident messed him up.

"Itachi, answer my question. Why did they let you out early?" Itachi was still looking at Sakura. I snapped my fingers and he came back to my attention. "Itachi," I said once more, "Why have they let you out early?"

"Dey said I was a good boy. But den, me and Tobi got into a fight 'bout it." Itachi looked at Sakura once more. "Sasuke, who de girl? Is she your girlfwend?" I looked at Sakura who's face was bright red. "I don't know I'll Sakura answer that one." We both turned our attention to Sakura.

**END OF ANOTHER CHAPPIE!!!! AND YES I DID MAKE ITACHI SOUND LIKE HE'S MENTALLY CHALLENGED BECAUSE HE IS… WELL IN THIS FANFIC HE IS… SO I FINALLY UPDATED!!!! ^^ YIPEEE REVIEW OR EVIL MONKEYS WILL EAT YOU!!!! HAVEN"T DONE THAT IN A WHILE… FEELS GOOD**


End file.
